


two men in love

by soylemonade



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kyle Bishop Lives, Light Angst, M/M, This so cheesy and cliche, but do i look like i care, i would have added jimmy in the characters but he's only mentioned, is this in character?, their ship name is weird, this fandom is dead but that won't stop me from writing more, this ship didn't even properly sailed, tom levitt x kyle bishop, tyle - Freeform, what the heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soylemonade/pseuds/soylemonade
Summary: If stubborn comes in human form, that would be Tom Levitt.
Relationships: Kyle Bishop/Tom Levitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	two men in love

**Author's Note:**

> Evi writing for a dead fandom and a ship that didn't properly sail because the show writers treated their characters like shit? No surprise there. I hesitated _a lot_ before writing this because Smash ended 7? 8? years ago and there's literally only 10 people left in the fandom. But the idea won't leave me alone.
> 
> Fair warning that I haven't written much for a while. Creatively and for fun, at least. University is to be blamed for that. So, I might be tragically bad at this now. Big thanks to my wonderful betas whom I cannot name because they're not supposed to know the existence of this account. I already combed through this story more than three times and if I still missed any errors, I take full responsibility for it.
> 
> The title came from [Two Men in Love by The Irrepressibles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFOsIwoKlVA) which did not exactly inspire the story but it was the song that I constantly listened to while writing this fic and the lyrics are so nice. Give it a listen!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this...whatever this is haha. I hope I didn't screw up their characterization.
> 
> xo evi

Tom doesn't have the energy to get out of bed. In fact, if he had a choice, he'd rather stay in bed all day. Maybe he should call in sick? They can survive without him for a day. Except he's the director and he really didn't want to deal with Julia's lectures. Great.

Last night seemed nothing but an awful nightmare that Tom had. But he knows that it isn't. It's real and he fucked up real good this time. He's got to hand it to himself though, it took him three years before he screwed up one of the best things that ever happened to him. That's quite a record breaker.

Groaning to himself, he buried his face on his pillow and screamed, letting all his frustrations out. That lessened his desire to lock himself in his room for the rest of the day but it's not enough.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked for any messages or missed calls, ignoring the pain in his chest when none of the notifications were from the person he desperately wanted it to come from.

The time said it's almost 8am. It seems like he stared at his ceiling wallowing in misery far longer than he thought. Guess the company would just have to deal with him being late. If he couldn't take the day off, he'll have that instead.

He went out of his room, not bothering to fix his bed. He couldn't look at the other side of it without being reminded of his own stupidity.

Tom almost jumped out of his skin when he saw a figure sitting in his kitchen. The person has their back turned to him but he knows all too well who that is. He had to force back his relieved sigh. He's not off the hook yet. Things might get worse, even. Depending on how this conversation goes. If they do talk, that is.

Slowly, he padded towards the kitchen as casually as he could. It took all his self-discipline to not give his boyfriend a kiss just like he always does in the morning. They're not exactly on couple-y terms at the moment.

He cleared his throat as he sat down, hoping to catch his boyfriend's attention. Though, it didn't work.

"I didn't—" he paused abruptly when Kyle raised his head to look at him, "I didn't think you'd be... here this morning," he continued.

The younger only stared at him, expression unreadable before mumbling, "I didn't think so too."

Tom nodded, looking down at his cereal and feeling his stomach churn at the very thought of eating. He doesn't really have the appetite right now.

"What time did you get back?" Tom questioned.

Not looking up from the book he's reading, Kyle answered, "Around 4am."

"I didn't feel you climb to bed."

"That's ‘cause I didn't. I slept on the couch."

Tom bit his lip. Kyle is definitely still very mad at him for what happened last night. His young lover isn't usually this cold and angry to the point that he'll storm out  _ and _ sleep on the couch. Not even when they have their other fights. They always solve things by the end of the day but this isn't like any of their arguments. Tom screwed up big time and he's got to make it right.

Tom was about to bring up their fight last night when Kyle stood up and went to the coffee maker.

"Kyle—"

"I might stay with Ana for awhile."

Tom whipped his head around so fast he's surprised he didn't feel dizzy at all. He could already feel tears welling up in his eyes but he pushed it down and tried to stay as composed as he possibly could in the kind of situation he's in.

Kyle placed a mug of coffee beside him and Tom almost let a tiny whimper escape his lips. His boyfriend might be angry with him and there's a huge possibility that they might break up because of Tom's mistake but a damn mug of coffee perfectly made to his taste just gives him hope.

"Kyle, if this is about last night, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It was a stupid mistake and I wasn't thinking. I know you're not like that and I'm really, really sorry," Tom blurted out, tone desperate.

The younger man stood in front of him, his eyes betraying the cold demeanor he's been displaying since Tom stepped foot in the kitchen. He could see how much he hurt his boyfriend and all he wanted to do was take Kyle in his arms and show how much he didn't mean what he said during their heated argument.

"You accused me of cheating on you," Kyle finally spoke, voice breaking at the end, "That I'd probably leave you for the next famous broadway personality I meet because that's what I did with Blake years ago."

Tom winced at the memory of their fight. How he couldn't seem to stop his mouth from spewing out harsh words at an already stunned Kyle. How Kyle stormed out of the apartment after tearily asking if that's what Tom thought of him all this time only to be met by silence.

Kyle inhaled sharply, his knuckles turning white due to the strong grip he has on the poor book, "To be fucking fair, Tom, I wasn't flirting with that director.  _ He _ was the one flirting  _ at me _ and I kept trying to catch your damn attention but you're far too busy arguing with Eileen to even bother." he ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "And don't get me wrong, I understand that you were occupied and I tried to deflect his advances but you saw us and instead of letting me explain, you  _ exploded _ on me."

At this point, Kyle was fuming. Hot, angry tears falling down his cheeks, "I don't think a simple apology would fix the fact that you can't even trust me to be fucking loyal to you."

Kyle carelessly gathered his things from the table and went to the living room, emerging from it with an overnight bag. The sound of the front door shutting echoed through the apartment like a knife straight to Tom's heart.

He knew he should have gone after Kyle but his lover was clearly upset and needed the space. It would only get worse if Tom tried to run after him. And so, he was left there helpless, devastated, and absolutely clueless of what he has to do next.

++

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks, Tom. Are you okay?"

Tom groaned softly, dumping his bag on the table and plopping down the seat. He could already feel a horrible migraine setting in. This day would be so fun.

"I'm fine. Just..." he sighed heavily, pinching the area between his eyes in distress.

"I haven't seen you like this since—Kyle. Oh my god, is Kyle okay?" Julia inquired, looking almost ready to rush to the nearest hospital.

Tom shook his head, grimacing in pain as it only made the headache worst, "Kyle's fine, Julia. Calm down. Well, at least physically," he swallowed the lump forming on his throat, "We had a big fight last night and I really screwed up this time, Julia. He's so angry at me and I don't—" Tom breathed in shakily.

"I don't know how to fix it."

"Oh, Tom. I'm sure you already apologized and," Julia shrugged, rubbing a comforting hand on his best friend's back, "he'll come around soon enough. Just give him some time to cool off."

Tom turned to his partner, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I said horrible things to him. I just—I felt like I couldn't be enough for him and when I saw him with that director last night I exploded and I shouldn't have. I should have let him explain but I didn't and now he probably hates me. Tom the Monster strikes again." he spit out bitterly.

Julia felt her own heart break for her best friend. She's been with Tom for over a decade but it's only now that she's seeing him so out of it over an argument with his boyfriend. It was very clear right then and there that Tom was head over heels in love with Kyle Bishop. She honestly should have realized it three years ago when the young writer got into that terrifying incident that almost took his life.

"Tom, honey, you know that’s not true. You are  _ not _ a monster and Kyle doesn’t hate you. Sure, he's angry and you can't blame him for that. He felt betrayed that you couldn't trust him. That kid is absolutely crazy for you. He loves you, Tom! Just give him some space."

Tom nodded weakly, "I'll just freshen up. Can't let the cast see their director like this," he muttered as he got out of his seat. He turned to Julia and said, "Thank you."

His partner smiled at him and told him to go fix himself before rehearsals. Tom gave her a small smile in gratitude though he knows that it never quite reached his eyes.

++

Time and space. That's what Kyle needs but if stubborn comes in human form, that would be Tom Levitt.

Tom's currently standing right outside Ana's apartment. He doesn't even know if Kyle's inside and he never bothered to text the young man either. He'll probably be ignored anyway.

Taking a deep breath and manifesting all the courage he had left, Tom raised his hand and was about to knock when someone called his name.

"Ana, hi!" he greeted awkwardly. The actress could be very protective of her friend and if Kyle is staying with her, she probably already knew what went on between them.

"Kyle's not in. He's with Jimmy." Ana went straight to the point, it was obvious that she's not happy seeing Tom.

Tom pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say. He tightened his grip on the plastic bag he was carrying.

"Besides, he really doesn't want to talk to you right now, Tom. You should give him space."

Oh, there it goes again.

"Yes, I know but I—"

"It's the least you could do for him after what you said. Respect his wishes." Ana raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to respond and when he didn't, she went ahead and unlocked the door.

"Wait, Ana." Tom hesitated, "Can you give this to him, at least? He's been in a writing slump for weeks and he always—" he raised the plastic bag, "he always eats this whenever that happens. Just hand it to him? You don't have to tell him that it's from me."

Ana took the bag and looked inside, smiling softly as she saw the contents of it. Bags of gummy bears and twizzlers. Kyle's go to 'my-brain-won't-cooperate-with-me' snack.

"Thank you," Tom breathed out as the girl agreed to give it to Kyle before shutting the door of her apartment.

He knew a bunch of candy won't solve anything and that eventually, they would have to talk about things like two honest to god adults. But for now, Tom will do anything to somehow ease Kyle's anger.

++

Kyle sighed exasperatedly as he saw another bag of his favorite snacks sitting on the table in Ana's apartment. He truly appreciates Tom's gesture and it does make him miss the man more than he should admit but his boyfriend really needs to lessen his stubbornness sometimes.

"Did Tom drop this off again?" he asked Ana who was eyeing him from the couch.

Ana nodded, a playful grin painted on her face, "Mmm, he's been dropping off your comfort food for the whole week. Does he always do this? Bribe you with food whenever you're mad at him?"

Kyle shook his head, taking the plastic bag then plopping down beside Ana. He didn’t want to answer his friend but Tom in fact does “bribe” him with food—sweets, specifically—whenever they have a misunderstanding. It was just among the many things that his boyfriend does to coax him. He rummaged through the snacks and paused as he saw a folded piece of paper among it.

_ I took a risk by placing this here because I have no idea if you actually eat the stuff I've been bringing you and Ana won't tell me anything. But I hope you do and I hope you like it. I miss you, Kyle. I regret everything I said that night. It was cruel and unfair and I'm really sorry. I'm just a call or text away if you want to talk. Whenever you're ready, no rush. I love you. Tom ♡ _

Kyle blinked away the tears that formed in his eyes after reading the note. Their fight must have weighed heavily on Tom. He hated doing this to the man but he was really hurt over what happened that he just had to take a breather and he couldn't do that while living in the same place as his boyfriend.

"You two will have to talk about this soon, you know that right? You can't keep avoiding it forever," Ana spoke beside him.

Kyle sniffled, "I know but I'm scared that it would end with us breaking up. That's the last thing I want to happen."

"I don't think it would end that way, Kyle. You two love each other so much I actually feel like barfing whenever you are in the same room. I swear, there are literal hearts around the both of you."

Kyle let out a laugh in surprise, shaking his head in amusement, "We're that obvious, huh?"

"Yes," Ana answered softly, voice rid of the teasing tone from earlier, "And that's why I know you and Tom will work this out. You just have to communicate it properly with each other. No fancy pretentious words or musical numbers. You need to tell him why you were so furious about what happened and no matter how horrible it was, you have to listen to him explain why he said what he said. Get out there and ask him to lunch or dinner and talk things out. We both know this is making you feel awful and it's starting to affect your work."

Kyle couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the reminder of him being absolutely out of it for the whole week. He's been trying to work on a new musical with Jimmy but it was obvious that his mind is not entirely on what they're doing.

He kept thinking about Tom and their argument. His energy was spent on holding himself back from calling his boyfriend or going back to their apartment. He got so used to having Tom around that he felt empty almost every time he wakes up in the morning and when he goes to sleep at night, he yearns to have the older's arms around him.

"Besides, I feel like Jimmy's so close to confronting Tom. No, scratch that, there wouldn't be any confrontation. Jimmy will probably just show up during their rehearsal and swing at your boyfriend." Ana stated as a matter of fact and honestly? She's not even exaggerating.

Kyle himself had to calm Jimmy down a few days ago when his best friend finally snapped and asked him what was wrong. He told him what happened and Jimmy almost stormed out to go talk to Tom. He made him promise to not do anything rash because it's his relationship problem and he's perfectly capable of dealing with it on his own, thank you very much.

But he could feel Jimmy losing his patience as days went by and the burden of his relationship problem started manifesting physically. Constant headaches and visible dark circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep just to name a few. The longer he avoids Tom, the more things will get more complicated.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow at lunch," Kyle assured, "Wish me luck?"

"Everything will be perfectly fine, Kyle. Don't worry."

Kyle smiled meekly. He tried to assure himself that everything will indeed be fine but as he laid awake on Ana's back pain inducing couch that night, his mind remained plagued by the worst possible outcomes of their conversation the next day.

++

"We might have problems with this scene during tech, Tom and it won't be pretty," his stage manager warned.

Tom inhaled sharply, kneading his temple to hopefully alleviate the headache he's been having for almost a week now, "We still have two weeks. We'll make it work by then and if not," he breathed a dejected sigh, "If not, we'll figure it out during tech."

"Still with the headache?"

Tom nodded and checked his watch for the time, "It's already 12. Why don't we have lunch? Let's be back in an hour?"

Linda agreed and announced the break to the whole room. As the company shuffled out of the room, Tom sat down and buried his face in his hands. He hasn't been getting enough sleep and it's starting to mess with his job.

Almost a week since his and Kyle's argument but the young writer still hasn't come around. No texts or calls whatsoever. He still leaves his peace offerings to Ana and the actress warned him to not try going to Jimmy because the man wasn't happy about what happened. Patience, he's got plenty of that but hope? His optimism only goes so far in such situations.

Feeling his stomach growl made him sit up and roll his eyes. He's not really in the mood to go out and eat. His appetite has been almost nonexistent for the past days. Nonetheless, he grabbed his things and turned around only to freeze as soon as his eyes landed on the person he's been desperately wanting to see.

"Kyle..."

"Hi." the young writer gave him a small wave, "Were you about to go for lunch?"

Tom shook his head as an answer. Afraid that if he said yes, Kyle will leave and he would have to wait for days before he could find the chance to speak let alone see him again.

Kyle beamed and god, if that did not give Tom butterflies. Fucking Kyle Bishop always making him feel like a damn teenager and he  _ loves _ every minute of it.

"Great. I-uh," he raised his two hands that were holding two drinks and a paper bag, "I brought lunch. It's just salad but if you want, we can go out and buy something else?"

"Oh, oh no, it's fine! Salad is fine. Salad is good, great!" Tom exclaimed, feeling himself flush in embarrassment. He was such a mess, acting as if the man in front of him is not his boyfriend. Way to go, Levitt.

Kyle huffed a laugh, walking towards him. He placed the food on the table and grabbed a chair to sit. Gesturing at the other chair when Tom only stood there while looking at him.

Tom chuckled awkwardly and took his own seat. Clearing his throat just because it was too quiet between them and he feared that Kyle might hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

There was an obvious tension in the air as the couple ate and they both felt it. However, none of them made a move to fill the silence. They don't know where and how to start. After all, the wounds from their fight were still fresh and both men are afraid to put any more fuel to the fire even when it has gone down a little.

"How was the-uhm, the rehearsals?" Kyle inquired first. Effectively cutting through the blanket of silence that enveloped them.

"It's fine. Good. Exhausting. But good." Why the hell is he talking like that now? Tom wished the ground would just open up and swallow him. He couldn't even look at Kyle, for Christ's sake!

"Two weeks 'til tech, right?"

"Yeah. We still have a lot of things to work on so we're really grinding for it."

Kyle hummed and the uncomfortable quiet is there yet again. Threatening to kill their conversation for good.

"How's the writing going? Still in that slump?" Tom questioned, this time meeting Kyle's gaze as the young man looked at him.

Kyle's breath hitched as soon as their eyes met. He missed Tom so much and he could see how difficult this is for him too. Kyle almost gave in, screw the elephant in the room, and just kiss his gorgeous boyfriend. But he knows that they can't. They must talk because that's what two adults in a relationship do when there's conflict. Have an adult conversation and solve things in an adult and mature way. 

Tearing his eyes away from Tom, Kyle shrugged, "Still in that slump. It's frustrating that I don't even know if it's the work itself or just me."

"Maybe you need to take a break. It'll come around when you least expect it."

The younger scoffed, "Hopefully. But I managed to write a few stuff yesterday. They're still rough drafts and I won't let Jimmy see it but it's something." Kyle looked at Tom and let a wide grin take over his face, "Your gifts probably helped."

"Oh." Tom laughed breathily, feeling the heat creep up to his neck. He's probably looking like a freaking tomato now. "It's-it's nothing. I wanted to do something for you."

"Yes and you did it everyday. Thank you. I appreciate it," Kyle spoke softly, a genuine smile on his lips.

Tom felt enamoured right then. He would have thought that three years into their relationship, this giddy feeling of being in love would have simmered down but this moment right now just proved him wrong. What he feels for Kyle is just as strong and passionate as ever. Maybe even more, if that’s possible. He hopes Kyle feels the same way too.

"Anything for you," Tom replied with all the sincerity and love he could muster.

They went back to eating quietly after that but it wasn't as riddled with tension unlike earlier. However, they still haven't acknowledged the reason for the suffocating tension a while ago and both men knew that this is their only chance to talk about it without further complicating things.

Twenty minutes before lunch break ends, Tom is walking Kyle to the elevator and he is panicking. Their small conversation must have worked out earlier but it did not solve anything and he couldn't bear to let Kyle leave without them talking about their argument.

"Wait, Kyle—" Tom called out just before his boyfriend could press the button for the elevator, "I'm not sure if you're busy but can we talk?"

Kyle stared at him, subtle surprise written all over his face. The young man nodded and followed Tom to the emergency exit for some privacy. Having such conversation where they could be spotted by Tom's nosy casts is not exactly ideal.

"About our fight—" Tom started as soon as they reached the private area but Kyle cut him off.

"Actually, sorry, but can I speak first?"

Tom blinked, completely caught off guard and feeling slightly nauseous at the fact that Kyle wants to go first. Nonetheless, he nodded, trying to ignore his thundering heartbeat.

"I-I want to apologize. I overreacted and probably made things worse by running away and avoiding you instead of-of talking to you—"

"No, Kyle—"

"Tom, please. I need to say this?" Kyle pleaded, eyes already shining with unshed tears.

Tom breathed in shakily, feeling guilt suffocate him. His lover shouldn't be the one apologizing.

"Thank you." Kyle took a deep breath, clearing his throat, "I knew after leaving you that morning that I should have let you explain. That there must be some sort of reason behind your outburst but I was so... _ angry _ and confused and hurt that I—" he shook his head, "that I just had to get away. You've been so distant for weeks and it caught me off guard. That worried me enough and then-and then our fight happened. I can't accept the fact that you don’t trust me. You doubted me and it made me wonder what I did wrong or-or if there was something I  _ didn't _ do?  _ Did I not do enough? _ "

Tom shook his head violently, the lump in his throat making it hard for him to speak without his voice wavering, "Kyle, sweetheart, please, look at me." he pleaded, framing Kyle's face in his palms and gently wiping the tears from the younger man's cheeks, "You didn't do anything wrong and all the things you did for me, all the feelings you made me feel for the past three years has been  _ more than enough _ . You shouldn't be the one apologizing. You have  _ every right _ to be mad at me. I was wrong and unfair and I'm sorry for saying that to you, for hurting you.

"It was so stupid and ridiculous of me to still feel insecure, to feel afraid that you will leave me when I feel  _ so loved _ every single day. I'm so so so... sorry for doubting your feelings. Our relationship. For doubting  _ you _ . If I could travel back in time, I'd take back all the things I said that night. I didn't mean any of it, Kyle. I love you and I trust you. With everything I have,  _ with my life _ and I would do anything to prove that to you."

With a teary smile, Kyle replied, "You know you don't have to do anything." he reached up and took hold of Tom's hands, "Just be here with me and remember that I love you and I always will. No matter who I meet, who hit on me, how famous they are, I don't give a shit about all that because I already have  _ you _ . And you know what?"

Tom bit his lips in hopes of not breaking down right in front of Kyle. He nodded for the younger man to continue.

"Even if you're not the famous broadway musician and director I've had a crush on since I was probably 16—" the two men broke into chuckles, "Even if I happen to meet you in a cliché meet cute Hallmark moment or something as mundane as passing you by in the hallway and you're nothing but—I don't know, a bartender or whatever, I'll still love you because you're you and that? That's more than enough for me.  _ You're more than enough, Tom Levitt. _ "

That did it for Tom. A sob escaped past the man's lips and he couldn't do anything but pull Kyle into a hug, burying his face in the younger's neck as he cried his eyes out. Kyle returned the hug just as tight, murmuring comforting words in his ears while he incoherently apologized over and over again.

Their moment must have lasted for a while because Tom's phone rang and it was Julia looking for him. Kyle glanced at his watch and realized that they've been at the emergency exit for almost half an hour which means Tom's already late. No wonder his people's looking for him.

"I have to go. They're already looking for me and I still need to freshen up." Tom said with a chuckle, brushing out the stray hair from Kyle's face.

Kyle grinned, reaching up to wipe away any remaining tears from his boyfriend's face, "You look fine to me." he smoothed down Tom's shirt, his hand stopping just atop the man's chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"You..." Tom took his hands, placing a soft kiss on both of them before pulling him close, "are biased. I probably look all red and puffy."

"You're still gorgeous to me."

Tom laughed lightly, shaking his head in amusement before leaning down to capture Kyle's lips. He circled one arm tight around the younger's body while his free hand cradled Kyle's face as he poured all his emotions into their kiss.

"Will I be seeing you tonight?" Tom mumbled as he pulled away, forehead resting against Kyle's.

Kyle smiled softly, staring straight into Tom's ocean blue eyes, "Of course you will, silly. Last I checked, we live together."

Tom's grin was so wide he felt like his face would split into two. Relief washed over him and he could honestly break into a dance at how elated he is right now.

"Cheeky." Tom scolded playfully, stealing another kiss from Kyle, "Come on. Wouldn't want Julia to lecture both of us for being late because we're making out like a bunch of hormonal teenagers," he jokingly said with a roll of his eyes to which Kyle laughed at.

Both men giggled to themselves as they spotted Julia talking to someone over the phone outside the rehearsal room. The woman glared at them and instantly raised a questioning brow as she saw their joined hands. Tom only beamed at her.

"Well, I'm glad you two finally worked things out but you need to get back in there Tom. Linda is close to hitting someone with her clipboard," Julia greeted as soon as she ended her call.

Kyle smiled sheepishly at Julia, "Sorry, I held him up. We didn't notice the time."

Julia shook her head, waving her hand in dismissal, "Oh, it's fine. As long as things are already fixed between the two of you. I can't handle another week of moping from this guy." she pointed at Tom.

"Hey!" Tom protested, turning to Kyle who was grinning in amusement, "You're not supposed to know that but anyway, I need to get back inside and save Linda before she curses me. I'll see you tonight, yes?"

Kyle hummed in reply. Chuckling slightly as his boyfriend pressed a quick peck on his lips before running inside the rehearsal room.

"Tom is really crazy about you, you know. I've never seen him so in love before and we've been together for more than a decade," Julia spoke, moving beside him as they stared at the closed door.

Kyle smiled, turning to look at Julia, "I find that hard to believe."

"He's had his fair share of 'I think this is the one' over the years but believe me when I say you're different, Kyle. I have to admit, I thought you would be just like every other guy he's been with but having to deal with him this week? That made me realize that Tom must have found the one. Not just the 'adrenaline pumping, carried away by emotions' kind."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh weakly, he feels like all the air has been taken out of his lungs and his heart is beating so fast it might just jump out of his chest. He knows exactly what Julia meant. Others might tell him that he's too young to be so sure but he knows he's also found the one in Tom. 

++

"I was so scared that night," Tom muttered, propping up on his elbow to properly look at Kyle, "When you stormed out, I felt like someone poured ice water all over me and I wanted to go after you but I couldn't move. I remember your face so clearly and I've done my fair share of horrible things in the past but seeing you so... stunned and-and pained—" the musician shook his head in disbelief, "And when you said you'll be staying with Ana for some time, I think I subconsciously prepared myself for the worse."

Kyle sighed, taking Tom's hand that was resting on his hips, squeezing it tightly to reassure the man that it was alright. That they're okay.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. If it was someone else, they wouldn't even give me a chance to explain." Tom inhaled sharply, worrying his bottom lip, he confessed, "I don't think I could live without you."

The young writer gave him a genuine smile, his free hand reaching up to gently caress his lover's cheek, "But I'm not someone else am I? I'm not easy to get rid of. You're stuck with me as long you would have me, Tom."

Tom chuckled weakly, leaning into his boyfriend's touch. For a moment, they stared at each other's eyes, drowning in the love they have for each other. Until a thought ran through Tom's mind that made his breath hitch.

Kyle's brows furrowed in worry, "Are you okay, babe?"

Tom laughed breathily, in daze as he shook his head, "I love you."

The younger man relaxed, smiling widely as he spoke softly, "I love you too."

Without thinking twice, Tom pressed his lips firmly against Kyle's. The kiss was so passionate it almost took both their breath away. They might be in bed but Kyle felt his knees go weak; he had to pull Tom close against him, circling his arms around the man's neck.

Tom let himself be pulled close, careful not to press all his weight against Kyle. He slid one hand underneath Kyle to rest against the small of his back while the other ran through the young man's hair.

As they pulled apart for air, Tom whispered between them, "Marry me."

Kyle's eyes snapped open in shock. The statement was so quiet, one could mistake it for something else but he heard it clearly. He doesn't know what to say or what to do at that moment. Hell, he had to make sure that this wasn't some cruel joke.

"What?" Kyle gasped, eyes wide searching for any indication that might tell him if he’s dreaming or not.

The older man moved back just enough to look at him. A tender look on his face that was enough to tell Kyle that Tom wasn't joking.

"I don't have a ring with me yet and this must be so cliché for you. I mean, we just had make up sex and here I am..." Tom trailed off, chuckling softly, "But I just feel like this is the right time. So, Kyle Bishop, will you marry me?"

Kyle was pretty sure he was having some sort of panic attack. This was the last thing he expected to happen tonight. No, actually, he never expected Tom to propose to him at all. He's thought of marriage and they've certainly toyed around with the idea of getting married and having their own little family with kids and a few pets but neither implied that it will happen anytime soon.

"You—of course, you don't have to say ye—"

"Yes."

"What?"

Kyle giggled at the stunned look that his boyfriend gave him, "I said yes. I'll marry you."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Tom confirmed, sitting up in shock.

The young writer laughed gleefully, sitting up as well and holding Tom's face to pull him into a kiss, "Dead serious. I'll marry you, Tom Levitt," he mumbled, grinning against his  _ fiance’s _ lips.

At that moment, at 2 o'clock in the morning when everyone was asleep and nothing but random car horns streets away could be heard, everything fell into place. Both men felt completely at ease and content in each other's arms. No sleazy directors and difficult producers, no fancy musical numbers. Just Kyle and Tom. Tom and Kyle. Simply two men in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part and you're satisfied, leave a comment and kudos! If not, you can still leave a comment and a kudos. Up to you, pal. Tell me what you think! And if you recently finished watching/re-watching Smash, my [tumblr](https://soylemonade.tumblr.com/) is open for tearful and angry rants or if you just want to gush about Smash, Christian Borle, Andy Mientus, Andrew Rannells, and all that, feel free to shoot me a message!
> 
> See you on my next fic?
> 
> xo evi


End file.
